yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Zazel (anime)
(M03, live-action) }} is one of the of the minor characters in the ''Yo-kai Watch'' animation series. He made his first appearance in M02 as the main protagonist before coming back to make several appearances in the anime, and eventually given a bigger role in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside. History Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends M02 Zazel appears in Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great King Enma and the Five Tales, Meow! as the main antagonist and is the head of the Yo-kai Council. In the final fifth of the movie, Zazel apparently seals Lord Enma and tells his servants Aristokat and Duke Doggy that he contracted an human illness, and as Lord Enma was "unable" to exert his authority, Zazel had the de-facto authority in the Yo-kai World for being the head of the Yo-kai Council. Using Lord Enma's "illness" as pretext, he quickly enforces his authority by issuing a decree in which all Yo-kai in the human world must return to the Yo-kai world immediately. However, a few Yo-kai were not pleased with this order, namely Jibanyan, Hovernyan, Whisper, Komasan, and Usapyon. These Yo-kai decided to head to the Yo-kai world in order to try to convince Lord Enma, as they're under the impression the decree came from him, to revoke the order. After the defeat of Alicktokat and Duke Drooly, Zazel appears before the heroes and refuses to listen to their arguments about the bonds of humans and Yo-kai. He then assumes a form suited for battle and, despite the group's initial efforts, he easily gains the upper hand in battle. Nate and Hailey Anne suddenly arrive, much to Zazel's displeasure, and Nate summons Tattletell to force Zazel to reveal his secrets. When the heroes plead Zazel to tall with Lord Enma, and with Hovernyan eventually deducing he was not ill after all, Zazel replies about humans and Yo-kai never been allowed to mix together, to which the heroes scoff at it and the Yo-kai decide to power-up. However, Zazel does not budge to their onslaught of attacks initially, but with Buchinyan, Darknyan and Usapyon's Emperor Mode's combined attacks, he is forced to return to his normal form, albeit still standing. Zazel then absorbs Aristokat and Duke Doggy and becomes Zazelmare, and easily overpowers his opponents. However, Nate and Hailey Anne eventually combine their Yo-kai Watches' power and summon Lord Enma, who revealed he was just feigning being trapped in Zazel's barrier. Lord Enma dismisses Zazel's ideas by using his own personal experiences throughout the story as arguments for humans not being bad, and easily defeats Zazel and forces him into his normal form again. Lord Enma then proposes Zazel to advance with him to the next era, at which Zazel seems the previous King Emna's kindness to him reflected in Lord Enma, and sheds a few tears and accepts, revering to him as "my liege". Yo-kai Watch anime series M03 Zazel plays a role in M03, where he, along with Lord Enma, were affected by Narwail's powers, as they took real-life appearances, in addition of occasionally doing an involuntary coordinated dancing (accompanied by music). He is present with Lord Enma when Hovernyan seeks some advice from them. Under Lord Enma's orders, Zazel decides to ready the Enma Blade in order for it to be used by Nate as a way to free Kanami from Narwail's influence. M04 Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime Relationships Duke Doggy and Aristokat The two act as Zazel's servants. Even so, Zazel had no problem into lying to them about Lord Enma's "sickness". Despite this, after their defeat at the hands of the heroes, Zazel absorbs them to become Zazelmare. Lord Enma Even though they are in the same political circle as the two Yo-kai with the highest authority in the Yo-kai World, initially Zazel never approved of Lord Enma's views on humans. To carry his plan, he sealed Lord Enma in his room and used his authority as second-in-command to issue a decree about Yo-kai returning to the Yo-kai World. Later, it was revealed Lord Enma was not actually sealed, and the Yo-kai sovereign personally defeated Zazel, and the latter finally accepted his views on humans and Yo-kai. Since then, he is incredibly loyal to Lord Enma, Ancient Enma The previous ruler of the Yo-kai World was the primary influence on Zazel's initial mindset, for he believed humans were fools and began corrupting the Yo-kai World. Zazel referred to him as "my liege" and believed he was the only one to carry on the previous ruler's will. Trivia Category:Anime characters